(Applicant's Abstract) The primary objective of this Research Training Program continues to be the pre- and post-doctoral training of individuals for investigative careers directed at the improved understanding of the behavioral mechanisms associated with cardiovascular health, illness, risk, and the investigation of interventions and community partnerships designed to prevent or control disease and promote enhancement of cardiovascular health status. The Program uses a model -of early exposure of trainees to faculty mentors and their research as a means of socialization of trainees toward their future career activities. Trainees are recruited from the relevant health professions, in particular, Medicine, Public Health, Nursing, and disciplines which include Health Education, Behavioral Sciences, Nutrition, Psychology, Sociology, Economics, Anthropology, and Public Policy. The Program is designed to educate trainees with a background in the health professions to develop more behavioral oriented research and trainees with a background in the behavioral sciences to apply their research to cardiovascular health and illness. These complementary emphases continue to be viewed as important to building the necessary multi-disciplinary research manpower base to address cardiovascular problems relevant to the health of the public. The faculty have been recruited to reflect this interdisciplinary base and provide appropriate role models for trainee career development. The Program has been successful and remains committed to attracting highly qualified trainees from underrepresented racial/ethnic groups and highly qualified female trainees and placing further emphasis on cardiovascular disease and risk in minorities and women. The Program continues to be a strong collaborative one between the Schools of Medicine, Hygiene, and Public Health, and Nursing. To date, 97 postdoctoral and 57 pre-doctoral trainees have graduated with 7 current post-docs and 2 predoctoral trainees active. These include a mixture of individuals with MD's, PhD's, and various Master's and Doctoral degrees in Public Health. A variety of research activities and facilities continue to be made available to trainees.